For the love of the game
by Graceful Pledge
Summary: An origin story paying homage to the normal but brilliant Tsuruga Academy tactician, Yumi Kajiki. How was she introduced to this fun yet intricate game of mahjong? How did she progress from being a complete novice, to a player capable of going toe-to-toe with other superpower mahjong monsters like Saki.
1. Chapter 1

For the love of the game

Tracing Yumi Kajiki's passion for Mahjong

Chapter 1

* * *

On most days, Tsuruga Academy was known for being a busy and lively school. That's why I found it amazing how it always became quiet as midterms approached. Many hurried home, while some went to the library to study. In addition, all club activities are temporarily postponed, and so very few people had any reason to stay after school. Even the tiny mahjong club wasn't exempt from this.

Despite repeatedly telling myself of this fact, I still found myself walking towards the club room.

There's a very high chance that no one else will come. Even if there was someone present, it would be highly unlikely for there to be enough players for a game of mahjong.

I was well aware of the situation, but that didn't stop me from going.

Breaking away from routine proved to be more difficult than I expected. As I continued walking down the hallway, I stopped for a moment when a few students came up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Yumi Kajiki?" One of them asked.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"We saw your match against Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi last week. It was awesome!" Another student cheerfully chimed in. "Who would have thought that our school would actually have made it to the championship round of the prefectural tournament."

"Really!? That's great." I was pleasantly surprised. Up until now the mahjong club was completely unknown to most students. Some even thought that no such club existed in Tsuruga.

"It's sad that you didn't win, but we want to wish you and your club the best of luck at the upcoming individuals tournament." With a light bow and a quick wave, the students left as quickly as they came.

Though our team had lost the prefectural finals, our club had garnered some fame. I couldn't help but let out a smile at this unexpected outcome.

Though the conversation was brief, I felt energized. My desire to play mahjong today was strengthened even further, and in a few seconds, my pace quickly became brisk.

I had finally reached the mahjong club room. It was empty.

"As expected." I whispered to myself as I sat down and turned on my laptop.

A few seconds have passed. I never realized it until now, but I could've sworn I felt a faint presence in this room. If this happened a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have paid any attention to this feeling. But lately, I've learned to listen to these hunches because of a certain person.

"Momo, are you here?" It was both a declaration and a question, directed at no particular direction. To other people it would've looked like I was talking to myself, but the longer I stayed in this room, the more I believed that she's here.

"I'm right here senpai." Out of the left corner of my eye I spotted Momo, standing beside me with her hand on my shoulder. Her form appeared as quickly as her response.

"So I was right." I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you Momo."

Momo giggled. "You're getting better at this." She sat down next to me and grinned. "You detected my presence faster this time, by about... 0.935 seconds. Maybe I should take my stealth mode up to the next level."

I laughed at Momo's compliment, exaggerated as it may be sometimes. "Well, I'm glad that I've improved. It'd be shameful if I didn't strive to better sense your presence."

"If it's you senpai, I have no doubt that you can do it."

"You sure are optimistic when it comes to me." I replied while I checked with my laptop on any mahjong-related news, particularly the Nagano prefectural finals tournament.

"Hey, that's us, the Tsuruga mahjong team!" With excitement in her voice, Momo leaned forward, our cheeks briefly brushing against each other, and pointed at the screen, which displayed an online news article.

Momo once told me that she didn't have a lot of pictures of herself due to her lack of presence. Even if she managed to be included in a group photo, her image was often blocked or partially cut off to the side. To have a picture where she is not obscured must have been extremely rare for her. Her happiness was mirrored in me as I found myself wearing a warm smile on my face.

"Yes, everyone is in the picture." I continued reading through the article in question. "I'm surprised that they even gave us a half column's worth of coverage. It could be because of our school being completely unknown when it comes to mahjong. Our performance at the prefectural finals has caused a stir."

Considering that we were able to hold up against Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi, Nagano's two mahjong powerhouses, I suppose most people assumed that we wouldn't even put up a fight.

"More people in our school became aware of our club's existence ever since the tournament." My encounter with those students while heading to the club room was one such example. "If this keeps up, I think our mahjong club will be attracting some new members."

"I'm sure it will happen eventually." Momo smiled. "Some of my classmates have even started talking to me ever since they saw me in the tournament on television."

"That's great news." My smile immediately mirrored the happiness coming from Momo. To the average person, this achievement may seem trivial. But for Momo, who lacks presence even from an early age, this feat is monumental.

"Things are definitely looking up for the mahjong club." I leaned back from my chair, enjoying both the peacefulness of the room, and Momo's presence.

"You're really passionate about mahjong, and I think all those years of playing have finally paid off."

"That's not entirely true. You make it seem like I've been playing mahjong since the day I was born. It's only been..." Like a reflex, I quickly blurted out my response faster than my mind can process.

I stopped mid-sentence, hopefully she didn't catch on to what I just said.

"It's only been what senpai?" Intrigued, Momo leaned forward towards me, our faces only a few inches apart. Her eyes stared intensely at mine.

Too late, it just happened.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing special." I turned away, hoping that she did not notice the blush that coloured my cheeks. "By the way, how are you midterm studies going? I can tutor you if you need any help."

Looking unconvinced, Momo pouted. "Hmmm... senpai is changing the subject. What is it that you were about to say earlier?"

"I'm actually serious when I said that I would help you with your studies." The last thing I'd want is to see you fail your classes because of mahjong.

"Well, I'm glad that you're concerned about me senpai, but I'm confident enough that I can at least have a passing grade. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about Kanbara-senpai?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "For someone like Kanbara, getting average marks on even half of the subjects would be lofty goal." Numerous memories of trying to get that flighty girl to stay focused and study more came back as I placed a hand over my forehead.

"What about you senpai? There are no club activities for this entire week, so there's really no need to visit the club room."

"With midterms coming next week, and the university entrance exams in a few months from now, it feels like everything is happening too fast." I walked up and stood by the window, looking out towards nothing in particular. "Sometimes I'd like to go back to those times when all I had to worry about was getting better at mahjong."

There was a moment of silence, but it was short-lived as Momo spoke up. "So senpai, about that thing you said that was cut off..."

I quickly turned around, facing her with a look of surprise. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" It seems I'm not the only one guilty of abruptly changing the subject.

"Well, you looked very melancholic earlier so I thought that changing the subject back to mahjong would cheer you back up."

I rubbed the back of my head, contemplating on how the conversation ended up at this point. "I guess it's understandable to be curious about my past mahjong experiences."

Momo nodded enthusiastically, silently urging me to continue.

"I've never told anyone about this, so please don't laugh." A brief pause filled the room. "I've only been playing mahjong for less than five years. And I was also very terrible at it for quite some time."

I wasn't expecting a reply immediately, since this information is contrary to the assumptions most people had about me. However, the last thing I wanted to hear was laughter, which was what broke the silence in the room.

"Hey! I said not to laugh."

"Sorry, I was thinking how this totally clashes with the composed strategist persona you always show to others." Momo said this between bouts of laughter. "It reminds me of the time when Fujita pro thought you were the mahjong club's president during the tournament."

"Only to find out that Kanbara is actually the club president." I wasn't present when she said that, but I've heard the commentary when I watched the match replays. "Honestly, I'm not even sure how this misunderstanding started."

"I find that part of you very cute senpai." Momo said without an ounce of shame.

"What?!" This girl never ceases to surprise me, but it a surprise that I welcome. "How is that cute?"

"You always appear cool and calm. At a glance, you play mahjong effortlessly, but in reality you're actually earnest and hardworking." Momo tilted her head to one side and smiled.

My face must have turned a little red, because I found myself turning my face sideways and covering one of my cheeks with my hand. "Well, I guess you are right. Now that I think about it, I did come a long way from when I started."

Momo leaned forward, still smiling. "So... What was senpai like before playing mahjong?"

"You really are curious aren't you?" It seems we are back to square one.

"Of course. It's only natural to want to know more about someone you like."

There was a pause. Multiple thoughts, both positive and negative, were circulating in my mind. Am I feeling nostalgic? Am I compelled by a desire for self-expression? Or do I want Momo to see a side of me that everybody else doesn't know about?

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a contented sigh. Perhaps my actions are motivated by all of these reasons, but there is one thing that is certain.

I have decided that I want to tell Momo my story.

"I've never told this story to anyone until now, it might be a little awkward, but I'll give it a try." After taking a seat I gestured for Momo to have a seat as well. "This could take long, so you should have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Senpai, you're the best." Momo immediately took a seat beside me and cuddled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Usually, when I write fanfictions, they are usually short and within the comedy/parody genres. This particular fanfiction is an exception. This is an origin story. Paying homage to my favorite, yet under-appreciated side character in the mahjong anime Saki: Tsuruga Academy's badass normal tactician Yumi Kajiki. Lack of content and backstory normally bums me out. Sometimes, if I really like a character I get inspired to extrapolate on their backstory and give them the love and attention that is lacking from the original source.


	2. Chapter 2

For the love of the game

Tracing Yumi Kajiki's passion for Mahjong

Chapter 2

* * *

Spring has arrived, and with it the start of a new school year. Although this season is usually a calm and welcome change after the cold winter months, I was anxious of its arrival. My family had gone through a lot of changes this year. At that time, it felt that it was too much and too soon.

When my parents told me that we had to move due to my father's work, I thought that we would just be moving to a nearby city or town. I soon found out that my expectations were far from reality when I found out that we were moving to a completely different region. For someone who has lived in Tokyo for all their life, moving to the relatively rural Nagano was not only abrupt but radical.

"I told them that I don't mind switching schools, but that doesn't make it any less difficult." I mumbled to myself while walking down the street to my new school, Tsuruga Academy. As I approached the entrance gates, the only thing I hoped for was that my high school years would go by quickly without any incident or trouble.

The morning classes went without a hitch. I kept my introductions brief, and was fortunate to be assigned to a seat closer to the back of the classroom.

My first day at my new school was going smoothly, until lunchtime arrived.

The moment the bell rung, signalling our midday break, numerous students flocked to my desk before I had a chance to leave the classroom.

I was bombarded with questions, ranging from "What was your school like in Tokyo?" to "Why did you transfer to such a faraway school? Did you get into trouble in Tokyo?". Judging from the brimming enthusiasm and curiosity these students have, it seems that Tsuruga Academy doesn't get transfer students outside of Nagano very often.

As much as I would like to just get up and depart without a word, I also didn't want to leave a bad impression on my classmates on the first day of school. Letting out a small sigh, I decided to answer their questions as succinctly as possible. The sooner their curiosity is satisfied, the sooner they will leave.

"In Tokyo, the school I was at was one of those schools that heavily focuses on academics, so it was fairly strict. And no, I didn't get into trouble with my previous school. My family moved to Nagano due to my father's work, and Tsuruga Academy just so happens to be the closest school to my house."

After I answered a couple of their questions, I was relieved to hear silence. It seems my brief answers were sufficient. However, just when I thought I could stand up and leave, another barrage of questions came up.

"What are your hobbies? What club were you at in your previous school? What club are you going to join in now?"

I inwardly cursed myself for underestimating their levels of curiosity. Unwittingly my hands, which were resting on my desk clenched into a fist.

At this rate, I don't think I would have enough mental energy to get through the rest of the school day. The idea of breaking through the crowd and bolting out the classroom was beginning to sound more and more appealing.

"Okay everyone, shows over! Let's give the transfer student a break now." Accompanied by a slow and rhythmic clap, a light-hearted and carefree voice broke through the uproar as everyone turned towards the source of this voice.

"She'll be with us for a whole year or two so I'm sure she'll be able to answer your questions in due time."

Everyone seemed satisfied with this rationale, and I was surprised by how they dispersed as quickly as they congregated towards my desk. High school students can be quite fickle.

"Wahaha, it looked like you were in a pickle there for a moment so I thought I'd give you a hand."

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much for helping." While remaining seated at my desk, I gave a slight nod and looked up to see the girl who convinced the unrelenting crowd to leave. She had short maroon hair and a wide grin on her face. Judging from her size, she appeared to be on the short end of the spectrum, barely over five feet tall. Just like everyone else in class, she wore the standard Tsuruga uniform, except that she wasn't wearing the navy blazer.

"Wahaha! No need to be so stiff and formal, we are both in the same grade." Again, she let out a distinct laugh, which she said in a manner similar to regular speech. I ignored it initially, thinking that it was probably my imagination, but after hearing it a second time, I'm certain that it definitely came from that girl.

"I'm Satomi Kanbara. What's yours?" She beamed and with her right arm, she reached out and waited for a handshake.

What is with that laugh? Is it some strange form of humour or sarcasm perhaps? And why does she always have that smile on her face? Is she some kind of idiot who wears empty grins?

Numerous thought went through my mind as I tried my best to discern the emotion and intent of this girl who calls herself Kanbara. I was utterly confused.

"Hellooooo, are you still here on Earth transfer student?" Kanbara leaned forward and started to wave her hand in front of my face. "I'm sure you don't want to be called 'transfer student' forever... so can you tell me your name?"

Though I couldn't find the answer to the questions brewing in my mind, I realized that several seconds had passed and I still haven't responded to the girl before me. It's best to answer her and be done with it.

"Yumi Kajiki." I calmly said my name while I grabbed my lunch and stood up from my desk. "Thank you for your help, Kanbara." At the very least, I should make it clear that I'm somewhat grateful for what she did.

Without waiting for a reply, I made my way towards the exit. If I didn't leave, there wouldn't be any time left for lunch.

As I left the classroom, the last thing I heard from Kanbara was: "What a strange girl."

Speak for yourself. I thought to myself as I climbed up the stairs leading to the school rooftop.

With what little interaction I had with Kanbara, if I had to describe her in once sentence... it would be that she seems like one of those weird airheads who are hard to deal with.

I sighed as I placed one hand on my forehead. It seems my goal of having a quick and carefree year will be a lot more difficult than I thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: In this chapter, my main goal was to flesh out Yumi as a character through her inner thoughts. I wanted to show that she may be smart, but she can be quite negative at times. You could say that first impressions are meaningful for Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of the game

Tracing Yumi Kajiki's passion for Mahjong

Chapter 3

* * *

The hustle and bustle that occurred on my first day of school had set the foundation of what my experience at Tsuruga Academy was like during the first month. Each day, I was met with questions regarding myself such as "What do you do in your free time?", and "What was it like to live in Tokyo?". I never voiced it out, but I found all this prodding to be somewhat bothersome and intrusive. Fortunately, my classmates have taken into heart Kanbara's suggestion and showed some restraint by only asking a few questions each day.

As much as I appreciated their consideration and efforts to be polite, I found it difficult to do so when I'm consistently grilled for answers every single day. I let out a small sigh, before I looked up from my desk and brought a small polite smile to my face, whilst attempting to answer their questions. In situations such as these, it's best to be polite and genial, that way the likelihood of a misunderstanding or a malicious rumour spreading would be unlikely.

After the first month of school, the novelty of having a transfer student in class has started to wane. I understood that this outcome was to be expected sooner or later, so I wasn't too surprised by it. In fact, I was more astonished by the revelation that the flighty girl Kanbara was nominated to become our class representative, and won. Being class representative meant that you are supposed to be a responsible role model for other students. It's true that Kanbara's social skills are commendable, but other than that, she doesn't have any other noteworthy traits that would make her an ideal candidate for class representative. Though I suppose being approachable to both students and teachers is a good start.

As the days went by, fewer and fewer students would come up to talk to me during lunch or after school. Walking down the hallway uninterrupted became easier. I was able to blend in with the crowd, my presence didn't cause a stir or draw attention in my class anymore.

I was pleased to have some semblance of peace and tranquility in my school, which helped me focus on my priorities: academics. This calm atmosphere remained for about a month, until one day it was broken by one message.

"Ah Kajiki-san, just the person I was looking for. Our homeroom teacher would like to see you after school today." Kanbara nonchalantly stated while I was halfway through opening the classroom door, more than ready to head straight home.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who said it, since that quiet but distinct "Wahaha" laugh came shortly afterward.

"What is it about?" I curtly asked. It didn't take long for the rest of my classmates to start whispering amongst each other. They're definitely asking if anyone knew anything that might have caused me to be sent to the faculty office.

With my back still facing towards everyone else, I gritted my teeth, trying my best to remain calm. This is why I don't like unnecessary attention, it causes nothing but trouble.

"Well... I sort of forgot to ask why." Kanbara sheepishly replied whilst scratching the back of her head. "As class representative this was brought to my attention, so I think it's important enough that you should go and figure out whatever it is they want sorted out."

Remaining where I stood, I turned my head and gave a sideways glance at Kanbara. "Right. I'll be there soon." From my facial expression, to the tone of my voice, I took extra care in making sure that any signs of annoyance weren't visible.

As I walked down the hallway leading to the faculty office, numerous thoughts went through my head. Why am I suddenly being called by my homeroom teacher to go the faculty office? Have I done something recently that was against the rules? Or is there a nasty rumour being spread around the school about me that I'm unaware of?

I continued asking myself these questions until I found myself standing in front of the faculty office's door. I won't find the answers I'm looking for by staying out here in the hallway. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, and to mentally prepare myself for the worst case scenario.

After knocking on the door, I was promptly greeted by my homeroom teacher.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice Kajiki-san. Have a seat." My homeroom teacher made a gesture towards the chair beside her desk.

"How are you adjusting to your new school?" My teacher casually asked after I've settled into my seat.

"I'm still trying to get used to the school's layout, but I believe my transition would have been rougher if I had transferred during the middle of the semester."

"I'm glad to hear that." My teacher smiled. "I was worried that you would find Tsuruga Academy to be too old-fashioned in comparison to the school you've attended in Tokyo."

The cordial tone of the conversation helped relieve some of the tension in my body as my shoulders began to relax, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Once the feeling of relief has passed, one question still lingered in my head. If I'm not in trouble, then why am I here?

My teacher brought out a file with my name on it, glanced at it and continued. "I noticed that during these past two months you've excelled in virtually every subject." Her smile was replaced by a look of concern. "I'm impressed, however, your lack of involvement in any kind of extracurricular activity at school has been brought to my attention."

"Participating in a club is an optional choice, therefore I decided not to join any of the clubs." The best way to clear any misunderstanding is to voice out the rationale behind my actions, and hope that both parties come to a mutual understanding. "I figured that since I am doing well with my studies, minor details such as not being affiliated with any club wouldn't be an issue."

"It's true that the opposite scenario is not only more common, but a more pressing issue for both students and teachers." My teacher crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and lightly nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure what your previous school's policy was in regards to extracurricular activities, but I can tell you from my personal experience, academics alone can only take you so far in life." My teacher brought up her right hand at eye level and made a "stop" gesture, silently telling me not to interrupt her. "In Tsuruga Academy, we highly encourage students to pursue non-academic endeavors in order to build character. You may noticed that this academy is not a specialty school. It neither has the wealth or prestige that other schools rely on, therefore we believe in promoting students that are well-rounded and capable of adapting to a society that is constantly changing. That is the philosophy of Tsuruga Academy."

"So... in other words, you want students to be a jack-of-all-trades, but masters of none?"

"Yes, that is one way to say it, albeit bluntly." My teacher placed a hand on her chin. "Overall, you are technically not breaking any rules by not participating in a club, but I want you to consider joining one, and being engaged in activities other than studying. Whichever club you will join is your choice. I'm not going to force you into a club that you are not even remotely interested in."

After moments of hesitation, I finally replied and gave a light bow. "I'll give it some thought. Thank you."

If all I have to do is to join a club, then it should be an easy task.

"I'm glad to hear that Kajiki-san." My teacher smiled and placed my files back in a nearby file cabinet. "You never know, you might even find something that you can be passionate about."

"I hope so." I replied, my voice tinged with apprehension and uncertainty.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yumi is finally starting to get a hang of her new school. However, she can't stay comfortable for long as she finds out that Tsuruga Academy isn't satisfied with bookworm students who excel in academics, but have zero involvement in extracurricular activities. Also, Kanbara continues to surprise Yumi, which I find very amusing to write.


	4. Chapter 4

For the love of the game

Tracing Yumi Kajiki's passion for Mahjong

Chapter 4

* * *

"I appreciate your interest in joining the basketball club, but we're currently not accepting any new members."

"Really, why not?" Though I was disappointed, I tried my hardest to keep my voice even. Normally such setbacks wouldn't let me down, but when you have been declined by at least ten different clubs, the disappointment eventually drags down your morale.

With her thumb, the president of the basketball club pointed at the busy gym behind her. "Please don't take this the wrong way. Even if I want to expand the basketball club and accept new members, Tsuruga Academy doesn't have a lot of space for all of its sports-oriented clubs."

I peered inside and saw that the gym's space was divided into two sections. One half of the court was being used by the basketball club, the other half was volleyball.

"It looks like this place is bursting at its seams." It was so cramped that I can easily imagine that if more people were added into the gym, then the two clubs would soon be rubbing elbows against each other.

"Tell me about it. I'd like to have a day where we don't have to share the gym with any other club." The president sighed. "Have you tried joining the cooking club? Maybe they're looking for new members."

"I went there the day before yesterday. They told me that due to lack of space, they can't accept any more members." Opening my notebook, I scanned the list containing all of the sanctioned clubs in Tsuruga Academy. Most of them were crossed out, including the cooking club. "They said that the home economics classroom is full."

"Why don't they use the other home economics classroom up on the second floor?"

"That room is currently being used by the sewing club." Once again I checked my notebook, and sure enough the sewing club was also crossed out of the list.

"Looks like all the other clubs have their hands full too." The president of the basketball club placed her hand on her chin, contemplating. Her moment of pondering didn't last long as her eyes immediately lit up. "Oh, I got it! Why didn't I think about this before. I know a friend who is in a club that's looking for some new members."

"Oh, really?" I was intrigued. "What club is it?"

"The swimming club."

The moment those three words reached my ears, alarm bells were ringing in my head. I felt a growing profound sense of dread as those words echoed in my mind. My legs felt heavy, and I could've sworn a cold sweat just rolled down my back.

Even without second thoughts, my decision was clear. I know what I must do.

I have to get out of here.

"Thank you very much for your suggestions, but I need to go now. Good day." With my curt reply, I quickly bowed, turned around and ran off. I know that I'm running out of options, but I'm not suicidal. My plan was to join a club, not get myself drowned. Even if I did want to learn to swim, my desire to not embarrass myself in front of my peers would always win without a doubt.

After running what felt like several hours, I stopped by the shoe lockers. Looks like I've just narrowly dodged a disaster there, I thought to myself while catching my breath. Once I've regained my stamina, I pulled out my notebook and crossed out the basketball and volleyball club off the list.

A week and a half has passed since I had that meeting with my homeroom teacher. When I reflected back on that event, I realized that agreed to join a club almost immediately with no fuss whatsoever.

I guess I thought that it was going to be an easy and straightforward task, but it looks like my prediction was far from reality.

Though I was beginning to regret my rash decision, there's no sense in dwelling on what has been said and done. Backing down on my word is the last thing I want to be remembered by.

I walked down the hallway towards the main bulletin board, wishfully thinking that I would find some unknown club that I've overlooked, and are hopefully looking for new members. At this rate, any club will do, with the exception of the swimming club of course.

The bulletin board was a big, jumbled, paper-filled mess. Dozens of coloured posters featuring various clubs were strewn about. Some were torn, while others were barely kept on the board by thumb tacks.

I began pulling out posters one-by-one, hoping to see a club that I haven't asked yet.

"Wahaha, are you here to help me clean up the board?" That laugh is such a dead give-away that I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you mean by that Kanbara?" I turned around.

"Our homeroom teacher wanted these old posters taken down, so I told her that I'll do it." Kanbara started pulling out the posters and throwing them in a small recycling bin that she brought. "These clubs are not actively recruiting at the moment, so their posters don't need to be here anymore."

"I see." It seems my hopes were dashed once again.

"Since you're already here, why don't you help me clean up this board." With her free hand, Kanbara motioned for me to stand beside her and pitch in.

"Uhhh... sure." I replied unenthusiastically. Even if it's only for a moment, at least the monotonous task will help distract my mind from my unsuccessful efforts.

A few silent minutes passed, as Kanbara and I pulled out posters, revealing layer upon layer of advertisements. It seems that the students believed that if you can see even a speck of the bulletin board, then there's enough room for another poster. Not a single space was wasted.

Just how many months worth of posters are on this bulletin board? I asked myself while maintaining a steady working pace.

"So, I heard that you're currently looking for a club to join in. Any luck so far?" Kanbara broke the silence.

"No, I haven't found one yet." I answered her quickly without slowing down on my work.

"Wahaha... interesting, most interesting." Kanbara

"What's so interesting about it?" Turning towards her, I could feel my eyes making a glare as I asked. Was she enjoying my misery or something?

"Oh, I just find it interesting how you're only beginning to look for a club now instead of during the first month of school." Kanbara commented.

"I'm looking for a club because our homeroom teacher thinks I'm not making the most of my time here at Tsuruga."

There was a momentary pause. Kanbara blinked a couple of times, and then she had an astonished look on her face. "Oh, so that's why our homeroom teacher asked to see you about a week and a half ago. I was still unsure of what that meeting was all about."

Confounded at her response, my eyes widened with surprise for a second. You only found out just now?! Just how carefree can this girl get?

"Ah, the board is finally all clear." Kanbara proudly declared. "Now I can put this up without it being blocked." She flattened out and stapled a large blue poster with huge yellow block letters saying: "Want to have fun? Join the mahjong club. We are located at the old book club room on the third floor. Meetings are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. No experience necessary."

"Mahjong club? Are you in it?"

"Yup!" Kanbara smiled and vigorously nodded, her voice and action oozing with pride. "It's really fun and awesome. We're always looking for new players, and since you haven't found a club yet, I think you should join."

She volunteered to clean up the main bulletin board so that she can promote her own club. How convenient. I guess her actions can be deliberate at times.

"Uhhh, sure. I suppose so." I shrugged. I'm in no position to be choosy, but I don't want to outwardly admit that my knowledge on mahjong is next to none.

"Really?! That's great! Let's go meet the others. I'm sure Nagi and Rui-senpai will be thrilled to have new members. You won't believe how long they have waited for the day they could play something other than three player mahjong." Before I could even have time to change my mind, Kanbara quickly grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards the mahjong club room. "I knew that poster was going to work wonders once it's up. Wahaha, I'm such a genius."

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Author's Notes: I realized that while writing this chapter I might have made Tsuruga Academy seem ghetto and tiny in comparison to the other schools in the Saki universe. Tsuruga Academy is considered an underdog/dark horse school, so I guess this is a reasonable hypothesis.

To put the three player mahjong comment Kanbara mentioned in context, here is a brief explanation. It is a variation of mahjong for three players instead of the usual four. This adaptation has its own rules and nuances that differentiates it from the standard four player format. The equipment and basic mechanics are the same, except that some tiles are removed, certain plays are prohibited, and the scoring system is simplified. It is accepted by some, but ignored or snubbed by others. Although mahjong can be played with gambling in mind, you would almost never play for stakes with the three player mahjong format.


End file.
